


Notebooks And Pens

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Welcome to Nightvale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, Notes, flask, just being adorbs in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil leaves little presents throughout his lab for him to find, and it couldn't make Carlos happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notebooks And Pens

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please be gentle, this is my first Nightvale fic!

 

 

“Cecil, what are you up to?” Carlos asked, flipping through one of his science journals. Cecil was sitting at his desk with a paintbrush and purple and black paint, writing something or another in the margins. Cecil turned around, and pressed a finger to his lips, winking. He then turned back to the journal, humming to himself. Carlos walked over and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Cecil's temple, before he placed the journal in his hands on to the lab table, deciding to go check out the stock room. Cecil was (hopefully) competent enough to not touch anything other than his mildly illegal notebooks.

 

The stock room was slightly dusty and their was some odd sort of crackling in the corner that Carlos would rather examine at a later date. The Erlenmeyer flasks were sorted from big to small, and Carlos picked up the clipboard from where it was hanging, preparing to take stock of the items. He mentally added at least ten missing, as they disappeared on a weekly basis to who knows where. Perhaps the secret police were taking them, or maybe the void swallowed them. Who knew?

 

Carlos was pushing the small beakers out of the way when he found a decidedly large one, with a note folded and stuffed into one of them. Through the glass, he could almost make out Cecil's handwriting, that wasn't the best seeing as it was illegal to own pens, pencils and other writing utensils. Carlos rolled his eyes, and plucked the paper from inside the beaker, unfolding it. What was inside made him smile, the grin spreading from ear to ear.

 

Inside it, there was a small doodle of him and Cecil, painted in thick ink and shaded with colored charcoal. In the picture, the chibi Carlos was kissing Cecil's cheek, and there were tiny hearts painted above the two. Cecil had signed his name in the corner in modified Sumerian. Carlos chuckled, and pressed a kiss to the drawing, avoiding the charcoal. He then folded it carefully, and stuffed it into his lab pocket. When Carlos brought his hand up to look at it, and noticed the purple charcoal on his hand. Looking back into his pocket, he noticed the chunk of charcoal in his pocket wrapped in a piece of white cloth.

 

Carlos finished finishing his list, and hung it back up on the wall. He then proceeded to walk back into the lab, that Cecil had apparently vacated. His notebooks lay around his desk, some open and others hopelessly crammed into places that they didn't belong. Carlos pulled them out one at a time, stacking them so he could re-organize them on the shelves. He smiled softly when he picked his most recent one up, pursing his lips. Opening it, he saw that Cecil had painted Carlos's name in beautiful calligraphy inside. Unfortunately, the purple paint blocked parts of the notes he had been taking, and inspecting his desk, he saw the remnants of small flecks of paint where Cecil had placed the brush.

 

Flipping through it, Carlos saw tiny notes in the margins. Inspecting them closer, he saw that they were tiny words of inspiration, like “I love you” and “You're imperfect in your imperfection”. There was a tiny little flask drawn on the next page, filled with a pink shaded liquid, and colored bubbles in the shapes of hearts floating up from it. Carlos would have to, of course, explain to Cecil that love potions were not possible. But it was a cute sentiment. Flipping to the last page, Carlos laughed quietly. In big, bold letters, it said “DO **NOT** FORGET YOUR DATE WITH CECIL.” Followed by little hearts and other inspirational notes. The rest of the paper seemed to be covered in notes for Cecil's show tonight. Carlos was tempted to look at them, but he loved the surprise that came with listening to his boyfriend chatter on about the events in Nightvale, how excited he was over the tiniest things, like Koshekk meowing, or the new intern surviving for more than one day. 

 

Carlos, instead of putting them away, tucked them underneath his arm, sighing in contentment. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, ignoring the loud screech it projected towards him, like it did every Tuesday. Cecil had texted him, and Carlos leaned against the only wall in the lab that wasn't currently leaking some sort of unknown liquid.

 

_Can you cook dinner 2nite? :)_

 

The text asked, and Carlos quickly replied with a yes, and offered to pick Cecil up from the studio after the show tonight. Minutes later, the phone buzzed again.

 

_Thx :3 <3_

 

Carlos blushed even though he had no reason to, and sent a heart back, clearing his throat. After taking a final look at the lab, Carlos left, running a hand through his messy hair, wondering when was the last time he had taken a shower, before deciding that if he couldn't remember, he probably should.

 

Time passed slowly without Cecil around the house, the radio show host either already at the station or scouting around town for information. Carlos took a long shower, noticing he had ran out of shampoo, and picked up Cecil's instead, eying it dubiously. He didn't want it to do anything questionable to his hair, but he didn't have too much of a choice.

 

By the time that Carlos was done, steam had filled up the entire room, fogging over the mirror. Carlos pulled a towel off the towel rack, drying himself off and wrapping it around his waist, throwing another around his shoulders, watching as words were traced on the mirror in modern Sumerian. He was pretty rusty at it himself, but he managed out. “Angels don't exist.” before he blew it off as another warning from the city council. He yawned and checked the clocks, that didn't keep the correct time, flipping on the radio that buzzed at him angrily. He pet it gently and it calmed down.

 

“ _Don't be afraid of who you are, but be afraid of the person you used to be. Welcome, to Nightvale.”_ Cecil greeted, and smooth music filled the living room, and Carlos walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. It shook a little bit, and Carlos rolled his eyes, taking out some hamburger meat for tacos, and some corn based taco shells, as well as anything else that he needed, including some cheese, tomatoes and lettuce.

 

“ _Today's horoscope is as follows:_

_Aries- Today work will go terribly for you, but you won't know why until tomorrow. Don't fear though- your mood will be greatly improved by a passing stranger, but not because they compliment you!_

 

_Taurus-Phone calls and emails between you and your friends may get misplaced or otherwise go astray today, so make sure that you don't do anything you don't have a permit for, and don't bother closing your blinds, because they will see anyway._

 

_Gemini-Today is not your day. Look forward to a case of the bubonic plague and head pigeons. Also, we disconnected your electricity._

 

_Cancer: If you're thinking about taking a trip, today isn't the day to make plans. Hotels are currently being sprayed for giant rats and rabid squirrels, and they will be oddly attracted to you, no matter where you are. Perhaps you should just stay inside?_

 

_Leo: You've won a thousand dollars! Please come by city hall to pick it up, and make sure to wear your ceremonial robes! Also, say farewell to your families, just in case you get mistaken for someone who was picked in the quarterly drawing._

 

_Virgo: Your neighbors are throwing a party, and you're invited. But not as a guest._

 

_Libra: Make sure you get plenty of rest today, Libra, because tomorrow you're going to be working overtime! No one likes a tired worker, especially when building stone monuments to foreign Gods._

 

_Scorpio: A long anticipated visit from a close friend or love partner may be postponed Scorpio. This could be rather disheartening. You may fear that the postponement implies that the visit will never happen, and that is rightfully so. However, it's probably just a small snag, and they'll be there sooner than you can say “Bloodstone circle”!_

 

_Sagittarius: All Sagittarius's are allowed to run naked through the streets today without a permit, but city council has told me to tell you this does not include lewd or sexual acts, nor simply walking. If you want to be naked and in then streets, you need to be running, and that is all you should be doing._

 

_Capricorn: Short trips in your neighborhood may be rendered nearly impossible today by factors that are out of your control, such as traffic, hooded figures, and angels, which do not exist. Riding in a car, walking, and riding a bicycle are all bad ideas, and if you have to go out makes sure to crouch low to the ground._

 

_Aquarius: Today isn't the day to take care of paperwork, especially if it involves money. Your mental processes are slow today and you will find yourself easily distracted._

 

_Pisces: They're coming for you._

 

_And that's the daily horoscope!”_

 

Carlos snorted, browning the meat in the pan. As if he would want to run around naked anyway. He could be perfectly naked in his own house with his boyfriend. Too soon the weather came on, and Carlos put the cooked meat into the oven, clicking it to low heat to keep it warm. Cecil always had little to say after the weather, so it was better that he go there now rather than be late. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and button up shirt that was definitely not his, judging by the exceptional quality, and shrugged on a lab coat for the hell of it. Cecil liked his lab coat anyway.

 

“Good night, Nightvale.” Cecil signed off as Carlos came into the studio, and Cecil quickly clicked off his mic and jumped from his seat, pushing the door open to his confined area. “Carlos!” Cecil launched himself at the scientist, hugging him tightly. Carlos hugged him back and kissed him soundly when he turned his face up. There was hoot from the interns that were in the break room, and Carlos pulled away, blushing. As if to prove something, Cecil wrapped his arms around Carlos's neck and kissed him languidly, get a small groan in return.

 

“Get a room!” Intern Madison called, and Cecil hooked an arm in Carlos's and leaned against him.

 

“You're just jealous that I have a cuter boyfriend.” Cecil teased, and Carlos led them out of the station, beet red the entire time. Cecil's fellow employees were highly interested in Cecil's love life, as it prevented the host from coming to 'parties'. What NVCR parties entailed, Carlos didn't even want to know, and Cecil didn't seem to volunteer any information, so they left it at that.

 

“Cecil, thank you.” Carlos told him as they got into car. Cecil blinked.

 

“For what?” he asked, buckling himself in.

 

“The notes.” Carlos leaned across the car and kissed him on the nose. “And I'm definitely not going to forget about our date.” Cecil giggled, and adjusted his glasses, leaning against Carlos with a sigh.

 

“You're welcome.” Cecil looked up at Carlos. “I love you, you know?”

 

“Not nearly as much as I love you.” Carlos answered, running a hand through Cecil's hair. Cecil snorted in the beginnings of laughter as his hair was messed up.

 

“Carlos, keep your eyes on the road.” Cecil told him. “Not all of us wake up with perfect hair you know.”

 

“I thought your hair was perfect this morning.” Carlos said, voice low. Cecil blushed. He'd woke up with a mixture of bed head and sex hair, making his hair look like you took a vacuum cleaner to it. Carlos pulled Cecil's tie from where it was tucked into his vest as he pulled in front of their shared house. He kissed the end of it, looking at Cecil. Cecil gasped, and folded his fingers together in a sort of prayer motion.

 

“We don't have the permit for this.” Cecil muttered, indicating he didn't care all that much.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about. I was just admiring your tie. Let's eat, before the stove decides to turn the heat up itself.” Carlos exited the car, brushing himself off. Cecil looked flustered, getting out the other side with very little grace, not something you'd expect from the owner of a such...an arousing voice. Carlos smiled to himself. Step one, complete.

 


End file.
